


Consequences of a Failed Condom

by Koffee



Series: Consequences AU [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Spells & Enchantments, Unplanned Pregnancy, fem!jason - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-02 19:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2823377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koffee/pseuds/Koffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a nasty encounter with a spell, Jason, of course, gets himself changed into a woman. However, the spell should have worn off quite a while ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been bouncing around this idea for almost a year now. I've been thinking of adding on, and I probably will. It's just taking awhile.

How did this happen?

Okay, that was a stupid question because she knew how it happened but was not prepared for it. Who really ever is — okay that is a lie too. There are thousands of people who are prepared for it.

Jason sat on the toilet, the top lid was keeping her from falling in and getting her pants went. It had been a few weeks since the encounter with some annoying spellcaster that turned him into a girl. The spell was supposed to wear down on its own weeks ago. Infact it was supposed to last only a few days. They only knew this because it happened to Dick and Tim and they were only ladies for a few days.

Unlike them, Jason was not turning back.

At first, she thought she was not changing back because she had been sick. While at the store to pick up some cold relief medication she stumbled upon a pregnancy test and thought it might be fun to check.

It was not fun.

It was far from fun.

It said positive.

Dick knocked on the bathroom door, and asked, “Everything alright, you’ve been in there for a while.”

Jason did not respond.

Dick continued, “Hey, um…did the thing happen? You know with the, um…did you — are you getting a ketchup stain on your undies?”

Jason let out a laugh, Dick’s euphemism for menstruation was cute and calming. She shoved the stick into her pocket and opened the bathroom door, “No, I’m not on my period.” and that was a sentence Jason never expected to say.

“Then why were you in there so long?”

“Exploring.”

“Oh.” Dick blushed, “Did you enjoy yourself?”

Jason lied, “It was not what I was expecting.”

Jason watched Dick as he cleaned some of his equipment. He wore gloves as he did this to keep from touching any dried blood. Jason was pretending to read. It was a Hemmingway’s Hills Like White Elephants. It was a short story about a couple, the woman is pregnant and the man is giving her the option of having an abortion. Every time Jason reads the story, he hopes she declines the abortion but only because he was afraid she would die. Jason thought about her own life, if she was going to turn back to normal she would have to get rid of the child. That means she would need to get an abortion which sounds scary. Jason had no problem with the act of abortion, but the thought of him and Dick having a child of their own sounded amazing. The child would be them and that was a beautiful thing.

How would she tell Dick? How would she tell anyone?

“Hey, I need some bras.”

Dick looked up from his scrubbing, surprised at Jason’s want, “Bras? Like the —”

“You know, bras, the thing I put on my boobs.” Jason grabbed her boobs and squeezed them. “Pockets for boobs.”  
“Why do you need them if you should turn back?”

“As far as I know I’m not turning back anytime soon so I figured it would be a good investment, just in case.”

Dick shrugged, unsure on what to make with Jason’s statement but decided there was nothing wrong with it. Bra shopping might be enjoyable, there were a few things he would not mind seeing Jason in while he was in the state that is, “Sure, let’s go.”

“How do women do this?” Jason complained, looking through all the different sizes and numbers. Not to mention different styles and colors.

“Try this one.” Dick found some Batman themed bras, “I think you’re around Babs’ size, this might fit.”

Jason ignored the comment about Babs and focused on the Batman print,“What makes you think I want him on my underwear?”

“Because it’s cute.”

Jason raised an eyebrow, “It’s cute?”

“Yeah, I’d love to take it off you.” Dick admitted in a low voice.

Jason rolled his eyes and took the bra, “Fine, I’ll try it on.”

She took a few more bras, all of which were one or two sizes different from the Batman one. There was a mirror in the changing room which made Jason a little uncomfortable. It was strange seeing his body the way it was, all soft and curvy.

To her surprise Dick was right and the Batman bra fit perfectly. She hated it, but Dick had done things he did not really like but because it turned Jason. So he figured it was alright, one ugly bra out of four should not be a problem.

“These fit.” Jason announced, holding the bras.

“Can we get matching panites?” Dick smiled and begged, “Please? I don’t get you have you this way for long, so pleaseeeee?”  
“If you pay for the panties.”

“Yes!”

Dick was enjoying himself more than Jason anticipated and it was sweet. Maybe being a woman for a little while long will not be so bad, not with how Dick was acting. He even bought Jason a few outfits and some shoes that actually fit her smaller fit.

When they arrived home Jason put on the Batman bra and panties and waited for Dick to come out of the shower. She held a condom box and figured the one they had probably used failed or ripped or something. They were not being careful, they figured that nothing should happen since Jason was only under a spell. She looked at the box and realized something, the condoms had expired nearly a year ago.

Jason sighed and heard the water shut off. Dick should be almost done and now that she understood why the condom failed it would be a good lead in into what was going on.

Dick got out of the shower, smiling, he noticed Jason was wearing nothing but the new undies and holding a box of condoms.

“What are you doing?” Dick grinned, ready to drop the towel around his waist at Jason’s command.

“Dick, you need to know something about these.” she held up the box.

“Like what?”

“They expired a year ago.”  
“What does that mean?” Dick gasped, he did not really understand the workings of the female body because he was not one and figured, “Did they give you a rash? Did they scratch you in there? Are you okay, are you hurt?”

“No, not really.” Jason grabbed the stick that was sitting beside him, “I know why I’m not changing back, here catch!”

Dick caught the stick, and examined it, “This is a pregnancy test and it says positive.”

“Its mine!”

“So this is the reason you’re not turning back, because you’re pregnant?”

“Yeah.”

Dick smiled, he dropped the test and tacked Jason onto the bed, “Really? Is this real?”  
“Yes, Dick.” Jason wrapped her arms around Dick’s shoulder. “Yes, it’s fucking real and you better be cool with it or —.”

“Of course I’m okay with it!!” Dick exclaimed, and began kiss Jason’s cheeks and neck, “This is great!! Oh my god, Jason we’re going to be parents!”

“I know.” Jason kissed Dick on the lips.


	2. Chapter 2

At first, Dick and Jason thought the pregnancy was going to be no problem. They assumed it was going to be swift and easy and Jason would be back to his old self in no time. The couple even dared to think that maybe, they might be able to keep the whole thing a secret. In fact, that was the plan at first, up until the sixth week. Dick and Jason were planning to never tell and once the child was born simply explain that they had adopted. It wasn’t a very smart plan, mostly because it is extremely difficult to hide a pregnancy especially in the last few months.

However, things never go as planned.

Especially pregnancy.

A week after Dick had bought Jason all those pretty bras, her breasts had swelled and they no longer fit. The lingerie was fun while it lasted. Both of them knew at some point that Jason was going to outgrow the bras but neither of them expected it to happen so early on. Not to mention Jason was absolutely lethargic, she didn’t eat much and was having problems keeping any food down. It was hell. During a particularly violent bout of vomiting, Dick had threatened to call Alfred, but Jason wouldn’t have it. She attributed everything to cigarette withdrawal, but that just made Dick want to call Alfred even more.

“You okay with me going on patrol?”

“Yeah it’s fine.”

Jason was laying on the bed on her side, her breasts ached and she was cramping. The cramping made Dick worry, he knows if its too bad, Jason might miscarry. He rubbed Jason’s back, she felt tense and stiff, “You want me to call Tim or someone to keep you company?”

“No especially not, Tim.” Jason argued, “He’d figure everything out, and I don’t want to risk it. I’ll be fine, I promise.”

“Maybe I should stay, I really don’t want you to be alone.”

Dick’s overprotectiveness always pissed Jason off. Jason hurt? Dick stay. Jason sick? Dick stay. Jason have bad dream? Dick stay. If she wasn’t in pain, she would have sat up and slapped him -- or punched him, or something and throw him out the window.  She hated whenever he stopped his life for her.

“Get your fucking ass out there.” Jason snapped. “I swear to fucking God, Dick if you --”

Dick growled loud enough to cut Jason off and said, “Fine, call me if you need anything, promise.”

“Yes, I promise.”

Reluctantly, Dick departed and began his patrol. Against Jason’s will, Dick had called Tim and asked him if he could patrol around their apartment to keep an eye on things. He did request that Tim not go into their apartment but stay he needed to stay near.

As soon as Dick had left, Jason decided she needed to distract herself from the cramps. She had been reading the science fiction novel, Left Hand of Darkness. She had never read anything like it before, but it was beautifully written, difficult to follow at times but still a great read. The novel takes place on a planet where gender does not exist, everyone is born with both the male and female reproductive organs. However, those organs are inactive until an individual achieves ‘kemmer’ which is similar to being in heat which lasts a few days. One month an individual might be a male and the next month that same individual could be a female. Jason had just read up to the part when word got to Genly that the king had given birth but she could not read on because she felt a damp sensation in her pants. Curious to see what was wrong she set the book aside nearly screamed at the sight of blood.

“Hello?”

“...Dick?”

“Everything alright?”

The few moments of silence on the other end left Dick’s heart in a tense flutter. Jason needed to tell him that she was in pain, she was bleeding vaginally, and the blood had seeped right through her pants and onto the sheets without freaking Dick out to the point where he might fall off a building. It wasn’t a massive amount of blood, but it was enough to make her panic. She had pushed herself back against the bed frame and was staring down at the blood.

“D-don’t freak out on me, but…”

“What’s wrong?”

“I’m fucking bleeding…” as soon as those words left her mouth she realized the danger she was in. She took in a sharp breath, trying to keep calm but at the same time wanting to scream and cry and beg Dick to come back home and hold her hand because something was wrong. She had just gotten used to the idea of having a family with Dick, and to have that whole future taken away in a few seconds because… she didn’t know. What she did know was that she wanted the baby and if it died because she had smoked and drank she wouldn’t know what to do with herself.

“I’m calling Tim, he’s closer to you.” Dick said. “He’s going to take you to the Batcave.”

“Okay, um...”

Jason was doing that thing with his voice when she’s trying to talk but also trying not to cry. Dick recognized that tone anywhere, he had only heard it a few times but that it was always associated with events that were dramatic enough to make Jason cry.

“It’s alright, breathe, everything’s going to be okay. Tim’s on his way.” Dick promised.

Jason took in a deep breath, before asking, “Hey uh, can you stay on the p-phone with me until I get to the Cave?”

“I’m not getting off this phone,” Dick said. “Jason, I’ll see you soon and everything is going to be fine. Alfred will pull out an ultrasound and you’ll see our baby.”

“You better fucking be right because if he’s dead --”

“He? You sure it’s a he?” Dick needed to keep Jason’s mind off the situation and calm her down.

“Of course it’s a he.” Jason fried. “There’s so much testosterone between the two of us any child we make will be a boy by default.”

Dick could already hear Jason’s breath calming down, “I’m just saying, it might be nice to have a daughter.”

“You really want to play princess?” Jason teased, she gently placed her hand on her stomach. The cramps were gone, and her abs were beginning to disappear too.

“What if she doesn’t like princesses?” Dick suggested. “What if she likes dinosaurs?”

“Then our little girl will be the king of the dinosaurs.”

“Yeah, that sounds…”

“Tim’s here.”

“I’m staying on the phone until you get to the Cave.”

“Thanks Dick.”

Once Jason had arrived at the Cave she requested to be examined in a private room and for Dick to be the only one allowed entrance once he arrived. She needed to tell someone what was going on, but didn’t want to tell everyone at the same time because she didn’t want to be involved in the noisy chaos before she finds out what’s wrong.

“And when were you planning on telling the rest of us about your predicament?”

“We were going to hide it until after the birth.” Jason was not going to like to Alfred, she couldn’t anyway.

“Well, let’s see what’s going on in you before we tell anyone else.” Alfred could do pretty much anything, and that included reading images in sonogram machines. He stared hard at the image for a couple of a long seconds before he concluded, but the he smiled, “I see a heartbeat, the babies are fine.”

“Babies?”

“You’re having twins, Master Jason --”

Before Jason could even react to the recent news, Dick barged in, “Is everything okay?” he threw off his domino mask and tossed it aside.

“Some women experience menstruation in the first months of pregnancy, and I believe that to be the reason behind the bleeding,” Alfred explained. “Both babies are strong and healthy but I would suggest you call a doctor in the morning. One that is better equipped in this area than I.”

“Both babies?” Dick questioned. “What do you mean?”

“Looks like we won the lottery, scored two on the first try.”

Dick suddenly grew silent, he began to sway and Jason knew what was next if she didn’t hop off that bed to steady him. She hopped off her bed and wrapped her arms around him. Becoming a female had shortened her from her original height, and she had to look up at Dick.

“We can do it,” Jason promised. “Dick, I know we can.”

A nervous smile eased onto Dick’s face, he pressed a kiss to her forehead, “I trust you, we can do it.”

Jason turned around to face Alfred and said, “Bring them in and announce all is well and soon we will have two more in the family.”

“Of course,” Alfred opened the doors, allowing the rest of the family to filter in. Everyone was eerily quiet, their eyes darting around, trying to figure out what had happened in the room. Trying to figure out the diagnosis.

Damian was the first to speak, “Grayson, did you knock up that one?”

“Fuck you.” Jason growled. “You’re just jealous that you can’t get laid.”

“He’s ten.” both Babs and Stephanie commented.

“Exactly, he’s too young to fuck.”

“Nor do I ever want to waste my time with such foolishness, now answer the question Grayson: Are you and him going to reproduce in the next 30 or more weeks.”

Dick smiled, “Yeah,” and kissed Jason, “Jason is pregnant, with twins.”

“See, I told you she doesn’t have an STD.” Tim snapped at Damian. “You owe me twenty bucks.”

Damian rolled his eyes, “Fine, whatever.”

“You two placing bets?” Jason growled, she made an attempt to march over to the two but Dick grabbed her wrist.

Bruce sighed, “I need time alone with these two, Alfred and Cassandra can stay too.”

Damian looked like he was about to protest, but Stephanie ushered him out before he could create a problem. Once everyone was gone and they were alone, Jason subconsciously tensed up. She knew that Bruce was going to talk down to them, tell them something about being reckless. Instinctively, Dick knew Jason was uncomfortable and wrapped an arm around her. Cassandra also picked up on Jason’s discomfort, her eyes were right on her, reading her every breath.

“You must...relax.” Cassandra warned. “They feel everything you feel...If you are tense they...will hurt.”

“I’ll try my best.”

“You’re not in trouble,” Bruce stated, “I want to congratulate you, but also you need to be even more careful now. If something happens to either one of you, it not only affects you but your children as well. Jason, I do not want to see you out at night patrolling, and Dick I expect you to take more nights off. If for whatever reason you feel the need to go outside at night I you need to be with either Dick or Cassandra.”

“I’m a fucking adult, I don’t need bodyguards.”

“You know what it’s like to lose your parents, don’t do that to your children. Like I said, you two are going to have to be even more careful now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I kinda rushed through this chapter, oh well. Anyway, I wasn't planning on twins, but the idea just sounded so interesting I went with it. I'm not sure how many chapters this will be, but for those of you who are familiar with my writing you know that I always finish. >:) So I'll finish this one at some point, I just need to do a little more planning but I think I know where this story is gonna go.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and I thank you for reading.
> 
> (Oh, and I read the book mentioned. For those of you interested, it is not an easy book to read. The perspective shifts without warning, there is little description sometimes, and it can be confusing but it is an amazing and kinda sad book).


End file.
